Remedy
by Sauvignon
Summary: slash. oneshot. KakaIru. Kakashi used to love his missions.


**Remedy **

By: **Sauv**

* * *

Kakashi used to love going on missions. He used to love the thrill of the hunt and how his heart would speed up during a kill. He enjoyed the feel of power under his fingertips and dried blood embedded in his nails. He even liked carrying out simple messages, little things for the sights he could see, the different places he could watch the sunset.

But, he thinks as he leans against the frame of the door, the wood warm against his cold skin, it's different now. For now, as he gazes into the room to which the doorframe leads to, fresh from his apartment where he took his shower and cleaned off the blood on his skin, he has someone worrying about him.

The bed shifts as the object Kakashi is watching moves. Iruka never sleeps well when Kakashi is gone. In fact, he sleeps so restlessly he doesn't even notice Kakashi's unmasked presence.

He is handsome, Kakashi reflects as Iruka throws an arm over his tan face made pale by the moonlight that spilt through his window. Iruka's brown hair was so many different shades and so silky to touch, Kakashi can dwell in it for hours. How he loves to run his fingers through Iruka-kun's hair whilst he graded papers in the evening when the village was quiet and the sun was dim.

Even his scar, Kakashi sighs at how utterly smitten he is, even the jagged line that lies over his lovers nose. Kakashi enjoys kissing it because Iruka can never say no to anything after he does. It was Iruka's biggest soft spot, his scars. He always melts like butter when Kakashi shows them special attention, letting Iruka know that every little part of him, down to his torn and healed over skin was precious to him.

Iruka's eyes were a big part to Kakashi. In fact, as Kakashi stands there, ready to move closer to the inviting be, to the inviting body twisted in undoubtedly warm sheets, he knows that if he wakes Iruka up his eyes will be big and frightened as if someone has finally come to tell him Kakashi-sensei has died on his last mission. Kakashi hates that look, hates how he knows that look too well.

He likes Iruka-kun's eyes in the morning best, when they're hazy and sleepy and the sun is shining in them. Kakashi pulls his shirt over his head as he stands next to the bed, just imagining how they'll look tomorrow morning. They aren't brown in the morning, he decides undoing his pants. They're the color of good whiskey, golden brown with flecks of golds and reds and greens.

Though Kakashi's favorite outer parts of Iruka was his expressions. They won every time. Kakashi loves them. When Iruka blushes at an unexpected perverted comment, or the small smile he gives when Kakashi says something sweet or even the angry face when he gives in a shitty report. He loves them all.

Though, if you started getting into Iruka's inside, where his heart and mind are nestled, that was more complicated. Even now He can't quite figure Iruka out, he thinks as he dips into the bed and gathers his dolphin into his arms, avoided the first look he knows is there in his lovers eyes and waits for the panic to ebb. He doesn't mind though, he admits as Iruka kisses him, long and deep as if their lives end was a minute away. Iruka has his moments where Kakashi is left confused but he knows he's never left alone in the dark. He knows that if he asks, Iruka will tell and he's okay with that.

Iruka buries his head into the crook of Kakashi's neck and mutters a sleepy, "I love you."

That's when Kakashi realizes that he loves Iruka's voice too. The soft semi-deep polite voice of a schoolteacher, one that could turn cold in an instant if Kakashi says something stupid or careless, one that can turn warm and gooey if Kakashi says the perfect thing at the perfect time, one that can turn raspy and panting if Kakashi put his mind, body and lips to work. The last one might have been Kakashi's favorite.

"We were ambushed but no one got seriously injured except the other guys." Kakashi says carefully as to not give away anything vital. Iruka understands and kisses Kakashi's nose. Kakashi smiles and rolls over on top of Iruka so he pins him and remembers just how nice Iruka's body feels beneath his.

Iruka's shirt is rumpled and Kakashi pulls it off. Iruka kisses his shoulder, biting down hard. Kakashi doesn't wince, as it doesn't really hurt. He realizes that he doesn't want Iruka (who has wiggled down so his nose was as Kakashi pelvic bone) to pleasure him, he wants to pleasure Iruka. He wants to take his Chuunin (his, his, _his_) to oblivion and back. He wants to hear Iruka beg and cry and whine for more until he can't take it anymore.

So he pulls Iruka up and kisses him again, slowly, gently his tongue caressing Iruka's. He knows Iruka is confused, whenever he comes home it's always fast and vicious and needy but tonight Kakashi doesn't want that. He wasn't the one that was needy tonight, he knows, as he looks into Iruka's tired eyes into Iruka's tired face, and he knows Iruka hasn't slept since Kakashi left. Kakashi wants to make him so tired; he'll sleep for a month.

So he does. He kneads his fingers into the dolphin's hips and he kisses down Iruka's chest. He nips and licks a path to his hips, his fingers massaging all the while. Iruka's hands reached up to grasp the headboard.

The sex is lethargic and sweet and gentle and afterwards, when the two are wrapped up in each other, all Iruka says is, "sleep" and Kakashi does, because he can't say no to Iruka.

Its then, that drowsy moment, when he realizes that he would rather feel Iruka's skin under his fingertips, that Iruka made his heart speed up even faster. He would rather feel Iruka's come embedded under his nails and he would rather watch the sunset in Iruka's eyes then travel to the most beautiful place.

It's because he knows the most beautiful place is right here, in this bed, curled up with this man. Kakashi wouldn't give this up for the world. He knows, as he kissed the sleeping Chuunin's sweaty forehead, that any sickness of Kakashi's, Iruka is always his remedy.

**End**

* * *

A/N;; I'm back from wisconsin, and here's a little gift for anyone who missed my stuff (if anyone, haha). comment please, it's nice to know if someone else enjoys it. 


End file.
